Future Namesake
by Purplelife
Summary: Erza is expecting her and Jellal's first daughter. The future father has an idea of a name but is almost certain that Erza won't like it. After all he decided to tell her.


It's my first fic ever! Hope you will like it.

* * *

><p>"Erza." A scarlet haired mage heard a quiet voice of a man she loved.<p>

"What is it, Jellal?" she asked with smile when she saw a man entering a room. Erza changed her position from laying to sitting on her knees.

Jellal stopped at a doorstep as if he wasn't sure of what he was doing. Awhile later he stepped closer to her and sat beside her on a cream-colored sofa. "I… you're okay?"

"Yeah, of course I am. Is there something you need from me?" Erza looked at Jellal in curious.

"No!" he answered hurriedly but after that he lifted his head to the ground. "I mean… yes. I want to ask you if you've already chosen a name for our daughter."

The requip mage looked at him in confusion. He sounded really uneasy. "No, of course not. We decided that this will be our mutual decision, remember?"

"Yeah, remember."

"So" Erza took his hand in hers and smiled encouragingly at him "do you have some ideas?"

Jellal dared to glance at her. Her warm and sweet smile gave him a courage to go further in his.

"You see, I… I would want to name our daughter after Ultear." He said this almost on one breath again not looking at his fiancé. Erza's gaze became one more time confused. She wasn't expecting this to come.

"Huh? Ultear?"

"I understand if you don't want to. After all along with me she caused you a lot of pain. I just wanted you to know and…"

"When did I tell you that I don't want our daughter to be name like this?" her voice was soft and for Jellal he was able to melt even ice.

"Erza."

"After all she was an incredible mage and person, wasn't she?" they gazes met and she gave him yet another smile.

"Yeah, but… you're sure about it? You know we aren't the best example for babies and…"

"Jellal." This change from single to plural person wasn't unnoticed by her. Erza sighed and captured his face in her hands. It made him look in her warm brown eyes full of love. "I don't care if you're not a best example for our future children. As well as I don't care if person that they're gonna by namesake of wasn't."

"So you really agree on that?"

"Of course I do! As I said Ultear was wonderful person. It will be an honor to me to name my little girl after her."

"You're amazing, Erza."

"No, I'm not." She chuckled a little and kiss his forehead lightly.

"You are. Forgiving such a person as me. Letting to name your child after a woman that hurt you. It really is amazing."

"You atoned your sins and so did Ultear. She saved you, my family, everyone. It truly overstep all bad things."

"And at the end of a day she was your family. She was with you by 7 years. I'm so grateful to her for being with you when I haven't been there." Her lips where still on his forehead while saying this.

Jellal lifted his hands and grabbed hers that all the time were clutching his face. He devolved them to his mouth and then kiss each of them.

"I love you, Erza."

"And I love you too, Jellal" she lowered her face that now they were looking each other in the eyes. "You're love of my life." She then kissed him passionately.

He made his way closer to her and embraced her tightly. Erza later threw her arms on his neck and hooked her legs on Jellal's hips. They stayed like this kissing each other and weren't able to break apart. When they finally moved away they almost couldn't catch their breaths. Their faces stayed in a near distance from one another.

"You always were light in my life. Even in the darkest of days." Her eyes brightened at that statement. They always were something that along with her long scarlet hair he loved the most.

"And you were and still are my strength." Erza gently fondled his cheek with her fingers. He shivered a bit under her touch and then nestled his cheek in Erza's palm. He started raking her hair lightly.

"Such a beautiful scarlet." Whispered Jellal looking at strands in his fingers enchanted of their beauty.

Blissful silent fall in the room as they enjoyed their private time.

"So it's set, right?" Erza's voice rang in his ears. He looked up at her. Her cheeks were flushed. Even though it have already been 3 years of them being together she was blushing every time as they were like that. He doesn't think it will ever change.

"Thank you, Erza"

"Everything for you." She whispered and her breath could be felt by him on his lips. "So I think that you've already chosen a godmother, haven't you?"

"Do you agree?" he knew that she didn't need to be told who it was.

"Meredy will be a great godmother to our little Ultear."

He really didn't know how it's possible that this wonderful woman was in love with him. For him he won't deserve her even in a million years.

"Stop insulting yourself in your mind." His face was one again dragged by Erza. "I won't forgive anyone that insult you. This regard you as well. " her eyes of a moment of saying this lost their softness in behalf of harshness. She always had her limits on how many times he can in different manners inculpate himself. Today it was now.

His reply as always was just silence and insecurity showed in his brown eyes.

'Someday I will free you from nightmares of your past. You won't have to ever again confront them. They will be far, far away from you. Gone. And you will be eternally free. '

'I swear.'

* * *

><p>This is one of my headcanons for Jerza. I think it would be cute for Jellal to want to name his daughter after Ultear :)<p>

And I apologize in advance for my spelling mistakes! :)


End file.
